


Want

by windychimes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: bloodyvalentine, F/M, Multi, OT3, Post-Canon, Sharing a Body, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lan Fan, though. Little Lan Fan was even less honest with herself than Ling was; she wanted, too, she wanted as much as Ling, maybe as much as Greed himself. Even behind her mask Greed could see the longing in her eyes, the need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> A great deal of handwaving for Greed's continued existence.

Sometimes Greed wishes he’d been given Lan Fan’s body.

Ling was… ah, he had his uses. It was a good way to travel, too, and with his body came prestige and power. Though he was loathe to admit, Ling did understand the desires Greed possessed: more, more, more, never enough. Even if it was just in the slightest, he accepted that, perhaps, he and Greed had some similarities.

Lan Fan, though. Little Lan Fan was even less honest with herself than Ling was; she wanted, too, she wanted as much as Ling, maybe as much as Greed himself. Even behind her mask Greed could see the longing in her eyes, the need.

It was like a love poem, only considerably more boring.

If he had been given Lan Fan’s body (and how nice it would be to be such a pretty girl), it’d be so much easier to move this along. Greed’s sure Ling would crumble at the sight of Lan Fan pouring her heart and soul out in a love confession.

Unfortunately, that would never happen. So Greed just has to take things into his own hands.

It takes a great deal of biding and planning and scheming to corner Lan Fan; waiting for the perfect moment to strike, like the snake curled on the back of his hand.

Like a woman he dares not remember.

Though Ling and Lan Fan are of similar height, Ling still has enough over her to make cornering her easy. She moves back for every step forward he takes and soon her back is to the wall. He caught her just after training, her body shining with sweat, her only clothing a simple pair of training pants and bandages around her breasts. Jackpot. He presses his hand to the wall near her head, arm blocking her view from the side. If it were anyone else she could easily escape but with Greed—with the face of her master—she’s paralyzed.

“Hey there, gorgeous.” His voice is a low purr, sensual and slick in her ear. She shivers. “I think it’s time we had a chat.”

She bears her teeth and Greed appreciates her ferocity. “Leave at once, homunculus.” The way her eyes blaze is beautiful. “I have no business with you.”

“Oh, but I think you do. I’ve seen the way you look at your ‘young master.’ That’s greed if I ever saw it.”

“I am not like you!” she barks. Her fists clench and tremble. “I only wish to protect my lord.”

“Oh, stop with this “I only want to protect my master” bullshit. You’re not even fooling yourself anymore.” He sighs; humans were so difficult. “You want each other. It’s so obvious it’s disgusting.” The way her eyes widen, her mouth gapes—she looks _delicious_. “So be a good girl and fuck him, alright?”

Her knife is against his neck before he can even blink. If he was anyone else, his blood would be staining the wall. But with the face of Ling, there’s not even a nick.

“Ooh, good form. I’m lucky to have the emperor’s face, huh?” He pushes her arm down with ease. “You love him, he loves you, it’s so sickeningly sweet. So let’s have some fun with that.”

“Monster,” she hisses. “I will not believe your lies.”

Greed sighs. “So stubborn. Would it help if Ling said it?”

“Young master would never—!”

“Lan Fan.” The voice in her ear is all Ling’s own. Greed is, for the moment, willing to take the backseat. He can take over if need be. “I’m sorry, Lan Fan. I’m sorry for my desires.” And then he’s trembling and they’re both shaking, knees weak and arms limp. Humans are fascinating sometimes. “Please forgive me.”

Lan Fan wraps her arms around Ling in a moment of weakness. Good, good. This is a start. Greed tries to push Ling to kiss her but Ling resists; instead Ling just holds her, their hearts beating as one. ‘C’mon,’ Greed wheedles. ‘Give the woman what she wants.’ Ling finally takes the hint and presses his lips to hers and she kisses back with a low whimper, fingers digging into the material of his shirt. Neither of them knows what they’re doing and their teeth clack together as their noses bump into each other.

Greed’s very good and doesn’t laugh even though he really wants to.

‘Here, let me show you how it’s done.’ Greed jumps in before Ling can say anything and slides his hand up her back. With a soft _schick_ his fingers turn to black and he cuts away her bindings with ease. Hissing, she smacks his arm away.

“Do not touch me!” She folds her arms across her breasts and her face burns red. Greed wants to see if he can make her turn red all over. “Though you may share the same body, I have no interest in you. Begone.”

Taking her wrists he pulls them over her head and holds them to the wall with one big hand. Her flush travels to her chest but she makes no move to escape. “Don’t worry, you’re still getting Ling. I’m just showing him the ropes.” He grins like a shark. “So just relax and enjoy the ride.”

She doesn’t relent. Her eyes burn with her resolve and Greed finds himself both loving and hating her stubbornness. It’s so sexy, but it makes everything so much more difficult. “C’mon,” he whines. “I’m just going to show Ling what to do. I’m hands off otherwise.”

She looks as though she may give in and Greed goes in for the kill, kissing her hard enough to take her breath away. He runs his tongue across her teeth and gently nips her bottom lip, relishing in every moan and whimper he draws from her. Virgins are always so fun; so sensitive, so pliable. She melts beneath his ministrations and when she’s relaxed enough he brings his hand up to her breasts. She stiffens when his hand encases a breast and gives it a squeeze.

“Shh, shh.” He kisses her neck to calm her, running his tongue all up and down it. “Relax, alright? I won’t hurt you.” Her tensions eases beneath him and he lets go of her wrists. She rubs her reddened wrists and glares at him.

“Good girl,” he says, and gives her neck a gentle nip. “Tell me how much you like it.”

“You’re ruining this,” she says. Lan Fan pushes his head away. “You’re making me not want to do this.”

“That’s a lie and you know it.” He puts his hand on her hip and gives it a squeeze. She squirms and he leans in close, their noses nearly touching as he gazes unwavering into her eyes. “I can _smell_ how turned on you are.”

She says nothing to that, just squeezes her eyes shut. With a laugh Greed sinks down to his knees. “Let’s stop wasting time, shall we?” He undoes the drawstring of her pants and watches as they catch briefly on her hips before sliding down to her thighs. “Ooh,” he purrs. “No underwear.”

“I, I take a shower after training and dress properly then,” she whispers. “It makes for less laundry…”

Greed laughs. “Doesn’t matter to me. It just makes everything a little faster.” He presses face to her thigh and kisses it. She shivers. “You smell so good…”

One arm slides over her eyes and she squirms. Her body is warm but goose bumps cover her thighs and try as she might, she can’t stop herself from trembling.

Virgins really are his favorite.

“You ever get yourself off before?” He spreads her thighs and kisses the inside of both of them. She whimpers. “You have some time alone, don’t you? Maybe in the shower…”

“Shut up,” Lan Fan hisses. Greed ignores her for a moment and instead savors the thought of her in the shower, soaping herself up, skin flushed, hand creeping down her stomach… Yes, that’s one he’ll save for later. He looks up at her, eyes shining brightly, and grins with all his teeth. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Before she can even breathe he’s pressing his face to her thick black bush and kissing, running his tongue over the coarse hair. Her breath hitches and he reaches between her thighs to open her, spreading her lips so he can slide his tongue in. With a yelp Lan Fan bucks against him, her hands coming down to tangle in his hair. Even with the face of Ling she doesn’t hold back; Lan Fan yanks at his hair and grinds against his face, breathless but begging for more.

Yes, this is just how a woman should be. Smelling heavily of sweat and arousal, taking whatever she wants, owning, dominating, just like, just like M—

Now is not the time to reminisce. He presses her hips the wall to steady her and slides his tongue to her clit, flicking it back and forth. Lan Fan’s cries rise as he plays with clit, sucking and licking and occasionally nibbling. It surprises Greed how fast Lan Fan is heading to orgasm, but that doesn’t bother him; once Lan Fan gets the edge of, he’s sure things will go smoother.

“Master,” she gasps, clawing at his scalp. “You have to stop, or I’ll, I’ll…”

Something squirts into his mouth and Greed jerks his head back. Did she just—

“Did you just _piss in my mouth_?”

“I told you to stop!” Lan Fan covers her face with her hands. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

Greed frowns, smacking his lips once, twice. It’s kind of salty and weird, but… it’s not that bad. He’s certainly had worse. Lan Fan is getting restless and looks as if she may run so Greed presses her hips back to the wall.

“Hey, hey, no running away on me. I was just surprised.” He spreads her legs again and kisses her thighs. “Just tell me that’s what you want next time.”

“But I don’t…”

Greed nips her thigh. “Shh. We’re not going to judge you, alright? Kinky girls are fun.” Before Lan Fan can even think of protesting Greed’s mouth is on her again, his fingers spreading her labia to give him better access. He buries his face in her mound, sliding his tongue in and out of her. He goes slow this time, building her up; he wants her to let go completely. His tongue drags up and down her labia and she whimpers, one hand fisting his hair as her automail hand grips the wall.

“Please,” she begs. He laps at her clit and she bucks against him. “Master, please…”

“Please what?” he murmurs against her skin. He sucks on her clit. “Tell me what you want.”

“ _More_ ,” she sobs. Her fingers tighten in his hair and she presses his face harder to her crotch. “Please, more.”

“Say our name,” Greed growls, tongue sliding back down to press inside her.

“L, Ling,” she gasps, body trembling as he thrusts his tongue in and out. “ _Greed_!”

Greed groans when she calls his name and picks up the pace. There’s almost nothing sexier than a woman calling his name. He pulls at the front of his trousers; it’s tempting to give himself some relief, but he can’t. Right now he has to pay attention to Lan Fan. Moving his hand to her thigh, Greed pulls his tongue away as he gently slides a finger inside her. Lan Fan jerks at the penetration but doesn’t move away and soon relaxes into it, Greed’s tongue toying with her clit as his finger thrusts into her. Lan Fan’s breathing quickens as she nears orgasm, body rocking into Greed as he fingers her faster, as his tongue applies more pressure. So close, so close…

It’s finally too much for Lan Fan and she lets go, nearly screaming as her orgasm wracks her body. Greed keeps going even as she comes down, licking and thrusting and keeping her on the edge. With a whimper her body goes limp and warm urine sprays into his mouth, hitting his tongue and dribbling down his chin. He drinks it all until there’s nothing left and Lan Fan is pushing his head away. He licks his lips, grins up at her.

“Have fun?”

Lan Fan covers her face with her hands, body still trembling. “Pervert,” she whispers. Her whole body shakes. “Pervert.”

“You know it,” he purrs. He pulls Lan Fan’s pants back up as he stands, retying them before he wipes his chin on the back of his sleeve. “So are you two going to keep beating around the bush over this stupid love thing or does he have to drink your piss again?”

Lan Fan eeps and hides her face in his chest. “I want to talk to my lord,” she says. “You go away.”

“Fine, fine,” Greed grumbles, receding back so Ling can take over. Ling wraps his arms around Lan Fan and holds her close, running his fingers through her hair. They whisper to each other in hushed tones and Greed pays them no mind; this is the boring part. Eventually Ling picks up Lan Fan and holds her tight to his chest, her arms and legs wrapping around him. Slowly he carries to his bedroom, careful not drop her. When they reach his room he lays her on the bed and climbs in next to her. The curl up in each other’s arms, her head to his chest.

It’s cute, in a horribly saccharine sort of way. Humans are far too mushy for Greed’s tastes, but he supposes that’s part of what makes them interesting. They’re fun creatures to watch.

Ling and Lan Fan begin to doze and Greed finds himself getting tired, too. His greed is sated, at least for now. He thinks back on if he had been given Lan Fan’s body instead; things would have been easier, sure, but he thinks Lan Fan will be much more fun to play with.


End file.
